ourans surprise couple
by LegendOfZeldasKingdomHearts
Summary: Sorry last one I deleted Taku also known as Kyiotaku chidotamo is attending ouran academy 5 months into the year,she ran into somebody with black hair and glasses will they hit it off I don't know yet(yeah I do)just read and find out will there be heartbreak or a budding relationship? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction to actually post so enjoy.I don't own ouran high school host club or any of its characters except Kyiotaku chidotamo my o.c 


	2. introduction

this is my first fanfiction to actually post so enjoy.I don't own ouran high school host club or any of its characters except Kyiotaku chidotamo my o.c

Chapter 1 introduction

I'm Kyiotaku chidotamo or Taku for short.I am 5.11,and I have short brown spiky hair(just like Hikaru's),and I always were denim hot pants with a neon green tank and black shoes. I'm always cheery...well I'm lying through my teeth I'm not always happy not a mornin person either. Lol well I'm also a minecraft person love the game I do I do you know me!bye see us later

Sorry it's short but it's the first of many lol

Bye Bye

~kingdomheartsisawesome


	3. Chapter 1 the run in

His hope you like the story I don't own ouran high school host club

Chapter 2 the run in

My cell phone started to ring,I reached for it."*yawn*Y'ellow...hmm!...SAY WHAT...WHAT TIME IS IT...BYE BYE BYE!"I yelled clearly panicking. I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom and stripped.I took a quick shower and ran into my bed room and put on my black slacks and a white butten up shirt.I ran down stairs and went into the kitchen"AAAHHhhhhhhh"and I fell."ow,dammit"I grunted.I put on my shoes and grabbed a bagel inhaled it(it's a joke)and I ran out the door.I didn't run at least 15 yards when I ran into someone"oof"I(you know that noise you make when you hit your stomach)"I'm sorry"I apologised"no it's okay"said a smooth voice and helped me up.I looked up at him and nearly fell over my God was he hot."oh it's fine...is that the ouran academy uniform,May I ask?"I said curiously he nodded"why yes it is why may you be asking for?" "I'm attending today" he nodded "why let me give you ride miss...?" "Kyiotaku chidotamo but call me Taku" I got Into his limo and we started talking about the things we like and our hobbies and we have a lot in common,we even ended up exchanging phone numbers funny we didn't notice we were at the academy until the driver opened the laughed and a lot a people stared at us.I didn't like it but it was okay."Taku we have to go to and check out the host club after school okay."he smiled and walked to his class I looked at my schedule and went to class.I knocked on the door to the class"come in"said a female voice.I came in"ah,you must be Kyiotaku the new student here."I nodded"now please introduce yourself" "I'm Kyiotaku chidotamo please call me Taku,I'm creative,I love to draw and paint and I like to read also"I said "Taku sit over by Hikaru please"she pointed to a red headed attractive guy...there were two...who would've guessed twins why twins.I went to sit by him"hi,I'm hikaru" "and I'm kouru" "pleased to meet you"they said in perfect sync I got creeped.(don't mind me and ma time skips)after class I ended up getting there phone what a day now let's check out that host club.

AURTHER NOTE

Sorry it's short but like I said they'll be more and longer ones soon Bye Bye

~kingdomheartsisawesome


	4. apology

Sorry got writers block so I'll try to update by Monday or Sunday ok and I'm happy yall are reading it it's my first to actually post and I put a lot of detail in yall and review to tell if you like it or don't alright bye.p. be nice about it alright.


	5. the host club and some other things

Hey guys I know about my grammar but it's stupid auto correct so I can never tell if it's right or wrong,thank you for pointing it out I'm sorry and every time I reread it it's right so now here you go the next and extra Long chapter just for yall guys!

Now let's check out that host club.

* * *

_ **chapter 2**_

_'Weres the host club I should've_ asked._ugh' _"excuse me miss but Where's the host club at?"I asked the girl nearby"I-I-it's in music room thr-thr-three."she stuttered"arigoto"i bowed I started to walk that way because I saw it earlier I got there,there were a crowd of giggling girls 'oh God'i thought a panicked look on my face,soon the doors opened the crazy chicks flew In my eyes literally flew in.I was just clearly panicking.'I H-A-T-E giggling girly-girls I do I do.

Well I was just standing there like a pile of logs when the doors slammed it scared the living pee out of me.

"My God man"I swore I walked over to the overly dramatically giant 'PINK' door I turned the handle and guess what...I got whiplash yup nothin better than getting knocked back by rose petals and a couple of thorns in the mornin."OH MY HAPPENED FLYING THORNS AND PETALS IS SOOOOOO NOT LOGICALLY POSSIBLE!"I yelled freaking out mostly because my face hurt like never before"ahh taku welcome to the host club"I just walked over to him grabbed his neck and just shook him"why,why,why,why didn't you tell me about that kyo!"I screamed with everybody looking at gently grabbed my hands and pulled them off his neck,he grinned"well,it's it happens to a lot of first timers here"'well except the thorns whispered' to a blond came over to me...My first impression he's an idiot.

"well hello,my dear what are you doing here just openly admitting your gay?"I looked like I saw a ghost"now who would you prefer the 'strong,silent type' 'boy Lolita' 'the Prince type' 'the cool type' 'the little devil type' or the 'natural type' "...I'M NOT GAY YOU MORAN!"I smiled and grabbed my chin"are literally trying to molest me souh?"I said pushing him off me.I glared at him"oh yeah south"I said looking all nice"don't touch me ever"I said smiling a kyoya smile he suddenly got transporters to a corner and that's were he sulked."I'm sorry"I apologized to kyoya"it's fine we needed a brake."I smiled but it falters when the twins grabbed me and threw me into a dressing room with a uniform"Change kyiotaku"they said in 't I just get used to that?I changed and came out my outfit was my black slacks with some black dress shoes with a white button shirt and a light blue blazer with golden crest and the left breast or which way your looking.

"Why do I have to where this,guys"

"Because..."they said I shuddered and walked out of there and Sat down with kyoya and laid my head on his shoulder"why?" I asked him

* * *

Ohhhhhhh,cliff hanger hope you like it guys and I give a shout out to"hero of twili" I think I spelled it right lol I want you to check her profile and read her stories thank you see you next time I you guys!

**Taku:_I think that was nice_**

**_Me:I don't care what you think I just want peaple to like it_**

**_Taku:oh alright_**

**_Tamaki:can I come out now?_**

**_Me:no,tamaki._**

**_Tamaki:*cries*haruhi daddy loves-_**

**_Me:NO ONE CARES TAMAKI!_**

**_Tamaki:*grows mushrooms*_**

**_Me:Taku do your thing sweetly_**

**_Taku:fine R&R oh and kingdomheartsisawesome doesn't own ouran high school host club,just me she only owns me.:):)_**

**_Me:hey,Taku wanna go swimming with ichigo and natsu and allen from d-Gray man_**

**_Taku:yay_**

**_R&R_**


	6. final chapter

**I'm so so so very sorry about me not updating in such a long time I have had school and the frickin studying for the end of quarter test stuff I'm so sorry and I understand if you hate but I'm just so sorry I feel horrible! Now let's get to the story!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since they made me join the host freaking club and I was so bored because all you had to do was entertain chicks and its going to be strange today yep were going to the beach yay the last beach trip was last year and I hear it was okay/horrible so I'm not sure about this this time they know I'm a girl,thank the gods so much.

"Taku,come on its time to pack"

"Okay-Okay,I'm coming"

"this is going to be fun"Hikaru whispered

"What you say?"

"what need me to yell it-THIS IS GOING TO B-"

"shut up ya dingas"

He looked at me "what American slang!" He just shrugged and walked off this was going to be fun I guess but I only gotta get that robot to love me!

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short but I had to finish it and only if you want me to I'll make a story to any of you guys suggestions aright good and to let yall know I'm like so one of those very trigger happy people who loves everybody!**

**So I love you guys very much for actually reading my stupid makes no sense story but if I wrote it the way I would originally would it would be boring so thanks so much just...just grazie~ hehe and I ship gerita so don't hate k now for my deep poem**

**Haters gonna hate**

**Potatoes are going to potate**

**Tomatoes are going to tomate**

**Dogs are gonna bark!**

**Kingdomheartsisawesome~**


End file.
